You are Beautiful
by FelixNFalla
Summary: You are Bermuda, a country who just tried to commit suicide. However, Hetalia finds out and rushes to make sure they know the truth; that they are beautiful. I don't own Hetalia and this is rated T for mentions of attempted suicide.


Hello everyone, this is Felix (It's an internet name, I AM A WOMAN FOR THE LAST TIME) xD. In this story, it is in the point of view of a very depressed Bermuda, but you can pretend it's an x-reader. That's what this story was originally, but has this (Stupid) rule where the story can't interact with the reader in any way. I tried to make it so if you where either gender it would work, because I honestly support gays, transgenders, anyone, and I was too lazy to look up Bermuda's gender xD. But first, a very important notice:

It has come to my attention a lot of my friends are depressed or considering suicide, including myself (Not as far as suicide, though) and I know there are so many other people- countless others, suffering the same way. I just want you to know, **JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BROKEN DOES NOT MEAN YOU AREN'T BEAUTIFUL. **I promise there will ALWAYS be someone ready to help you no matter what, you just need to let it out and it _will_ get better! Tell a friend, teacher, parent, some guy you met on Omegle, me, anyone supportive that will help. I would be glad to assist you if you PM me.

I don't believe in shaming people that cut their wrists, I only want to shame the people that made them do it. I used to cut, but I stopped when I realized I had something to live for. I realized how much my family would miss me, and my friends would miss me, and I wouldn't get to watch anime anymore, or snuggle with my pets or splash in puddles outside in the rain. I know how you feel,

Also, remember the National Suicide Help Hotline, it's number is_ **1-800-273-TALK (8255**)_. Call it and you'll get help from a trained expert :)  
><strong>YOU WON'T BE BROKEN FOREVER. YOU ARE AMAZING AND WONDERFUL, EVEN MORE SO THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE. IF YOU ARE GAY, YOU'RE GAY. IT'S NO BIG DEAL. IF YOU'RE BULLIED, FUCK THOSE HEARTLESS BASTARDS. THEY DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN SPEAK YOUR NAME. IF YOUR LIFE IS FUCKED UP AND YOU FEEL THERE IS NO WHERE ELSE TO TURN, REMEMBER: SOMEONE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE.<strong>

* * *

><p>"You are beautiful," Gentle hands run through my hair, Russia's hands, that change from brutal to caring, but only for me. I feel tears running freely down my cheeks as Russia drops to the floor beside me, America pulling me into a hug.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..." Alfred rubs my shoulders gently as China takes my hand into his. "I wish I could have been there."

This day was not going well. I had been depressed for so long; so long I couldn't take it anymore. The antics of the nations that were my friends seemed to make the pain worse, as it reminded me of a happier time I longed for so much. I was fed up and I finally took one of the sharp knives from my kitchen and tried to end my life.

Russia had found me, and he broke the knife into a billion pieces by hitting it without mercy. He had promptly called everyone else, much to my displeasure. I cried and tugged on his sleeve, begging him to let you end yourself.

"Why would you want to do this?" Germany squats in front of me, sadly looking at my wrists, laden with scars, old and fresh, and the marks that would have killed me if they had gone just a tiny bit deeper.

"D-do you have to- ask that?" I hiccup. "It's because I'm ugly and I'm fat and I don't deserve to live and I know you all where just pretending to be my friends for some reason and I know you hate me and-" I sobbed on and on, but no one said anything.

My words got attention from Italy, who was crying in a corner and not really doing anything. What he did next surprised everyone. He walked up to me, stared for a moment, and slapped me. Right across the face.

America released you from his grip, standing up and pushing Italy back, who fought. "You are none of those things! You are wonderful! You are beautiful and amazing and one of the best friends I've ever had! We love you!"

I whimpered in response, putting a hand up to the growing red mark on my cheek.

"Veneciano, calm down." Romano puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Slapping someone isn't the way to solve a problem."

"Especially when they've just tried to kill them self!" America yells, raising a threatening hand.

Italy's outburst dies down and he looks to the floor. "I think," He started, "It would be so much easier for Bermuda if we treated them normally, not as if they are something to worship or look down on. I know we may want to protect them, but we need to make it so protecting someone isn't special treatment, we simply need to look out for everyone."

Germany looks in surprise at the short man with a gigantic curl. "I... Guess you are right, for once."

Russia turns to me and smiles. "Okay, I guess I'll have to protect every single one of you!" He pulls me to my feet, surprising me by knocking me into his arms, bridal-style. "One more thing, though. You are beautiful." Russia nuzzles his nose in my hair and sets you down. I feel my face heating.

"T-thanks, Ivan." I smile for real in the first time in years.

Suddenly, Italy runs over, wrapping his arms around my waist and presses his lips against mine. I squeak a little bit, not really doing anything out of pure embarrassment. I eventually melt into it, but it ends all too soon.

Germany is staring, a red face. America had the exact same face he had when he discovered England talking to thin air. Russia was smiling and laughing.

"I love you, bella, we all do. Wait- I just gave a speech on how we should treat each other the same way... Kisses for everyone!"

I am picked up by America, laughing as everyone runs out the door, Italy following close behind with lips puckered.

On second thought, these guys might be worth living for.


End file.
